Kagome Higurashi
by 0mE1516
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a high school student who use to live with her grandmother's house but her life changed as she was heading home. It's like friuts basket, but in Inuyasha style


**Kagome Higurashi**** at age 16 with long, gray hair ****and eyes, past was full of pain so she**** became a ****Yankee****, because of ****so ****many people try to pick a fight with ****her, including boys. Her mom died when she was 5 and she never knew her dad, so she**** went to live with ****her ****Grandmother****, Saya****. Kagome tried her best to change her**** ways for her but some people ****still**** try to pick a fight with**** her**

**As Kagome walked home from a long boring day of high school, she passed by a park. She notice that the cherry blossoms started to fall so she decided to take a detour though the park. Kagome can't help but lose herself at the beautiful sight. It was like it was raining petals. She never before felt so clam and content. Kagome needed it after everything she's been through in her rough life: mom dying, no dad, and her old self she use to be.**

**Finally, ****Kagome ****s****aw**** that is ****was ****getting late**** so ****she ****start****ed**** to head home.****On ****her ****way****she ****pass****ed**** by a gang of 5 rouge boys hanging by the fount****ai****n.****Kagome ****did****n't**** want to get involved with anything so ****she ****tried to keep ****her ****distance. Unfortunately**** that did not work and the rustling of the grass gave**** her**** away****. When they saw Kagome,****they said**** something ****to her ****but ****she was ****to****o**** far away to hear but knew it had to do with ****her ****and a fight. When they face ****her, Kagome ****recognize****d**** that they're from ****her ****school, all 5 of them;**** Kikyou, Naraku, Diva, Orochimaru, and Itachi. ****All were known for picking fights with many students, they didn****'****t even attend class most of the time and they even tried to pick fights with ****her some of the times.**

** When they fin****ally ****were ****close enough to land a punch ****Kagome ****told them off; t****he last thing ****she ****wanted was to become ****her ****Yankee**** self again. **

**"Not now you guys. ****I'm****busy**

**"Oh, is that so? You heading home to granny,**** Kagome****?" said ****Kikyou****that**** ticked ****Kagome ****off. ****Kagome ****had to restrain ****her****self from socking ****Kikyou ****in the face.**

**"I think I hit nerve." ****chuckled****Kikyou**

**"Come on let's start the fun!"**

**As they come at ****her, Kagome turn and ra****n; ****she didn't ****want to get involved or revert to ****her ****old ways. ****Kagome ****can here them running at ****her and getting closer. Kagome knew that they were going to get her, so she tried**** to jack rabbit around the trees but then at that moment ****she trip on a root and twist her**** ankle and ****couldn't ****help but scream in pain. ****Kagome tried**** to get up but ****she just fe****ll down again.**

**Aww****, did the poor girl hurt her self?"**** Naraku chuckled.**

** All 5 of them were ****pulverizing ****Kagome in the ground. Naraku even beat her with a branch. Kagome could feel it slicing her skin open and feel the warm blood trickle down. Kagome knew that this was getting serious. Then she heard Kikyou pick up something but she knew that it would only make things worse if she looked**** so she didn't.**

**She braced herself for the impact. Kagome knew there was nothing she could do with her ankle the way it was. She waited but nothing happened. Then Kagome heard Itachi speak. **

**"Hey! Kikyou, are you alright?"**

**Kagome ****lifted ****her ****head to see a figure of a guy and ****Kikyou ****getting up off of the g****r****ound with a brick by ****her ****side. ****She ****presumed the guy just pounded ****Kikyou ****in the face. At that moment the stranger stepped out of the shadows looking pissed. He had dark ****brown hair and gray-blue eyes. **

**"Your going to**** pay for that!" ****screeched****Kikyou.**

**"I'd like to see you try." s****mirked the stranger.**

**At that, O****rochimaru**** w****ent**** at him but the stranger dodged**** him like it was nothing. **

**'****Wow, he's good'****w****as all ****she can think of****. Suddenly****Kagome ****felt faint and dizzy, ****she ****knew it was from loss of blood and ****she ****took a look at ****her****self and saw that ****she looked worse tha****n ****she ****thought. Many gashes lay open letting the blood flow and ****she ****was covered in blood. **

**Kagome tried**** to get up thinking it might help, but it only increased the pain. ****Diva ****then noticed her ****getting up and pushes ****her ****down again with ****her ****foot. "Stay ****down; we're**** n****ot finished with you just yet."**

**All ****Kagome ****could do was lay there, ****she ****had no ****strength**** to try and get up again. Then...all went black, ****her ****last sight was ****Kikyou ****and ****her ****gan****g ready to attack the stranger.**

**When ****Kagome woke up, she wasn't ****on the ground any more but on a park bench. ****Kagome ****look****ed**** around and s****aw**** that ****Kikyou and her ****gan****g were face down in the ground.**

**After looking at the sce****n****e,****she ****tries to get up but not with much effort, everything still hurt****s****. Reaching for a painful spot****she ****notice****d**** that there were bandages and wraps all over ****her.**

**"I wouldn****'****t do that if I was you. You might open something up again."****Kagome ****recognized the voice from ****t****he**** stranger**** but this time is wasn****'****t so ****stu****n ****but more gentle. "Your probably wondering who I am. Well, my name is**** Inuyasha****. Now,**** I think you should head home."**

** At that, she ****remembered ****her ****grandmother. ****Kagome ****knew she would be scared to death of what happened to**** her****Kagome ****glance at ****her watch, it read 9:01pm.**

**"SHIT!!!!"**** she**** screamed. "How long have ****I**** been out?"**

**"A few hours.**** Your wounds were serious and you lost a lot of blood ****so I thought I'd let you rest."**

**"I have to get home!" ****Kagome ****said. ****She ****tries**** to hop down but there was so much pain that ****she ****fell to ****her knees. **

**"Would you like some help?" says ****Inuyasha ****as he reaches out a hand. **

**All ****she ****did was ****nod;**** he then picked ****her ****up and placed ****Kagome ****on his back giving ****her ****a p****iggy-back ride. ****"So which way?"**

**Oh****, um... I live on Nomi Drive." ****She said blushing.**

**As ****Inuyasha ****carries**** Kagome, she****couldn't help but ask him,**

**"How did you take ****Kikyou and her gang ****of fools down so easily?" **

**Inuyasha ****just stopped walking after ****she ****asked. ****She ****couldn****'****t help but get the feeling that ****she ****shouldn****'****t have asked.**

**Inuyasha sighs. "W****ell, if y****ou**** must know, I****'****m a were-wolf. So ****for me it was a piece of cake."**

**"Ya, I know but I swear that I wont hurt you, I****'****m good." sa****id****Inuyasha**

**"Oh, I know. I mean if you weren****'****t then, well, you wouldn****'****t be helping me am I right? I can just tell that ****you're**** a real nice person." **

**Kagome ****couldn****'****t help but smile when ****she ****said this. ****Inuyasha ****just looked at ****her wide eyed.**

**"Thanks ummm... I never caught yo****ur name by the way, what is it?**

**Oh**** sorry, I****'****m ****Kagome Higurashi." she said,**** a little ****embarrassed**** fo****r not telling him sooner.**

**"Well****Kagome, Thanks."**

**"No problem. I should be the one thanking though, you saved my life, ****and if you never came**** then I**** would probably be dead right now." ****She said.**

**"Well, ****I**** couldn****'****t just stand around and not help out, ****I**** just had to, ****and so**** there****'****s no need to thank me. OK?" ****replied****Inuyasha**

**Oh****, okay" ****Kagome replied****. Another question ****popped**** into ****her ****head at that moment, ****she knew that she ****would regret asking but ****Kagome had to ask.**

**"What's**** a guy like you doing all alone? I mean-" ****Kagome said getting cut-off.**

**"Don****'****t worry, I have friends. A Vampire named ****Haji ****and a Shape-Shifter named**** Sesshoumaru. Haji**** is the kind of person who keeps to him self but also speaks his mind. ****Sesshoumaru ****is the kind who acts before he thinks. He****'****s always eager to ****fight." Inuyasha says with a smile.**

**"They sound like a nice group of friends. The kind of people who stick up for each other, am I right?" ****Kagome ****say****s.**

**"Ya, ****the****ir a**** nice group to be around." Inuyasha says keeping his smile.**

**"May****be Ill ****introduce**** you sometime."**

**"I would like to see you again too." ****Kagome replied. **

**Then at that time, Kagome ****see****s****her ****house. "That's my house right there. Thanks again for everything, ****Inuyasha****she ****say****s**** as he sets ****her ****down but still holding on so ****she doesn't ****put so much weight on**** her ankle.**

**"No problem"**

**When ****Kagome ****open****ed**** the door**** and let her and Inuyasha in, her grandmother comes running to her.**

**Oh my ****goodness****graces****!! What happened,**** Kagome****her ****grandmother ****said, ****freaking out at ****her sight.**

**Saya-san****, I****'m ok. I just got pulverized to****day on my way home from school by ****Kikyou and her**** gang of fools, its no big deal.**** Inuyasha****, here is the one who helped me out." **

**Kagome said**** pointing**** to Inuyasha as he sets her down on the sofa****Kagome ****had called ****her ****grandmother ****Saya-san si****nce ****she could remember.****She**** was always there to comfort ****her ****and believe in**** her****she ****loved her so much. She was also the only one in ****her family as well.**

**"Well, young man I can****'****t thank you enough for what you did. Oh, I know, why not ****have****something to eat****You**** must be starving." ****Kagome's ****grandmother says as she heads for the kitche****n.**

**"Well I-" says ****Inuyasha ****getting cut off**

**"Just stay and eat, ok?"**** Kagome says with a smile. "My Saya-san**** makes really good ramen, why not stay and have a bowl. It is the least we could do." **

**When her****Saya-san ****comes back from the kitchen with the ramen, ****Kagome ****hand ****Inuyasha ****his share. ****She was**** still a little dazed to find out that he was a were-wolf, it was so cool to ****her ****but yet so strange. ****Kagome ****knew that keeping this a secret was top priority, ****she ****had to protect his secret with ****her life. She**** didn****'****t want him to be sent off to some lab to become some experiment subject. ****Kagome had finally made a friend si****nce ****she ****stopped becoming a ****yankee**** and ****she was**** going to do whatever it took to keep ****her new and different friend.**

**"Wow! You**** were right, Kagome, this is delicious!" says Inuyasha**** bring****ing her back to earth.**

**Ya,**** told ya so. There****'****s nothing like it any where. I keep telling her to open a ramen shop but she just won****'****t do it." ****Kagome ****say****s with a little laugh.**

**"Well, I only want this recipe for the family only. The last thing I want is for some total stranger to ask me for it." ****Saya-san ****says with a chuckle. **

**The rest of the night went on like t****his; laughter and fun. Fin****ally**** around 10:00 ****Inuyasha ****started to head home, ****Kagome said her ****good-byes then headed up to take a shower. ****She ****couldn****'****t take it how much blood ****she was ****covered in.**** Kagome**** cranked ****up the radio and hopped in. Fin****ally**** around 10:20****she was ****finished and headed to ****her room to get ready for bed.**

**"I know for a fact I****'****m gon****n****a sleep through that alarm." ****She says to her****self as ****her towel dried****her hair.**

**"Maybe I can just stay home? I know**** Kikyou**** and the fools w****ill want a re-match and also, ouch****, my ankle still hurts. Well, I could at least ask." **

**As she**** head****ed**** down stairs****she heard ****a loud "CRASH!" like a window or glass braking. ****Kagome rushed ****down stairs to see what it was all about. **

**When ****she was ****at the last step**** all ****she ****saw was blood, lots of it, and ****Saya-san ****on the ground covered in it with a creature type thing**** next to her where**** the broken glass door shattered. Tears started to stream down ****Kagome's ****fac****e and rage was building up.**

**"WHAT'D YOU DO TO HER, MONSTER?!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR EVER ****LYING**** A HAND ON HER!" **

**Kagome ****said this with so much rage that it just came out, but**** she**** me****a****nt every ****last ****word. ****"You?**** Kill ME? ****A ****Cha****mera**** How dare you say such things to me insolent ****human!" The ****Chamera**** lunged at with such force and speed ****Kagome ****went flying in to the wall behind**** her****. Right then****Kagome ****remembered how much pain ****she was ****already in but that wasn****'****t going to stop ****her ****from doing everything ****she ****possibly**** could.**

**"I****'****m stronger then I look, monster. ****You're**** talking to a former yankee!" ****Kagome ****just glared at him with such rage but when ****she ****saw him**** he really was some monster. He looked like a cross between a lion and a human. **

**"Wha-what are you?"**

**"I already told you, I****'****m a Chamara. Now I don****'****t want to wast****e my stre****ngth on someone as weak as you, now tell me where that ****sniveling**** wolf is. I know he was here, it ****reeks**** of hi****s stench." the Chamara growled.**

**'What? He's after**** Inuyasha****?! No, I won****'****t tell him. How dare he attack ****Saya-san ****and tries to go after the only one I have ****left.**** I will kill him for it!' ****Kagome ****thought this with such rage that it shown on ****her face.**

**"Oh! So you do know. Well, why don****'****t you tell ****me, human and I wont kill you."**

**He said this with such pleasure all it did was ****enrage****Kagome ****even m****ore.**

**"Like, Ill' tell you! Id rather die then give it away to the likes of you!" ****she ****s****ap ****at**** and his feet ****she was so mad.**

**"Hahaha!**** You have guts human, Ill say that much so how bout this? Ill grant your wish" The Chamara bowed then lunged at ****Kagome ****but then ****she ****noticed that he wasn****'****t attacking ****her ****but**** Inuyasha was attacking him**

**"Not now. You need to go see your grandmother. Go now!" ****Inuyasha ****says while shoving the**** Chamara in to the Dining room.**

**"Bu-but she's..." ****she ****say****s**** as tears start to roll down ****her cheeks.**

**"Don****'****t worry ****she**** still alive, I can he****a****r her breath, but faintly. Now go!" **

**As ****Inuyasha ****goes into the dining room after the Chamara****Kagome rushes off to her ****grandmother. She lay there like she was already dead and she was covered in so much blood it loo****ked like she was bathing in it.**

**Saya-san**** I****'****m so sorry." was all ****she ****cou****ld muster as more tears flowed.**

**"There****'****s nothing to be sorry about,**** Kagome****. Now, I just want you to promise me that you'll live life to the fullest and with no regrets. It would also be nice to see you smile from time to time when I****'****m in Heaven too." ****Her Saya-****san says as ****Kagome ****reach****es**** for her hand. ****She ****could already feel i****t getting colder.****" I-I promise****Saya-****san."**** Kagome cried as she gave her a smile****She tried her ****best for it to be the best of the best, it was going to be the last one ****Kagome ****gave and the last one ****her Saya-san would see.**

**"That's my little Firefly. Now the family ramen recipe is in my rose vase. Use it and protect it for me will you? Now always remember...that****...I'll**** always...love...you..." she sa****id as she gave her last breath.**

**"I love you too, ****Saya-****san" ****Kagome ****cried as ****she put her head ****on her lifeless body and cried.****She had always called ****Kagome ****her Little Firefly when life for ****her ****was hard. ****Kagome ****also remember that this was the hardest ****she cried si****nce before ****she became a Yankee. Kagome**** felt so good to cry but yet it hurt so much.**

**When ****Kagome ****had shed so many tears that ****she ****couldn****'****t cry any more, ****she ****left to help ****Inuyasha ****with the Chamara.****Kagome ****wanted it to rot in hell for what he did. ****As ****Kagome ****reached the dining room**** the Chamara had ****Inuyasha pined to a wall.**

**"First you kill my Grandmother. Now you want to kill my only friend? I can****'****t let you do that. I****'****m already pissed enough. Now, suffer in hell you rotten**** scum!!"**

**Kagome was so en****raged**** that ****she ****just spoke what ****she ****thought. ****Inuyasha ****just stared at**** Kagome****, shocked at what ****she ****said. ****Kagome wasn't ****surprised because**** she had become her old self.**

**Kagome ****lunged at the Chamara w****ith a silver candle stick that she**** quickly picked up and ****surprisingly**** hit him but he had also got**** her****, he had got ****her ****upper arm with his claws and it ****bleed****Kagome ****didn****'****t care****, she was so pissed.**

**"What do you think your doing,**** Kagome****Inuyasha**** yelled as he pulled ****her ****into the sunroom and closing the heavy door ****behind you both.**

**"ILL ****KILL**** HIM! ILL...Ill..." was all ****she ****could say before ****she started to cry again. Then Kagome**** felt ****Inuyasha embrace her.**

**"Its ok,**** Kagome****Inuyasha ****said with a soothing voice. "Do you have a phone I can ****use,**** I****'****m going to call for**** Haji and Sesshoumaru."**

**"sniffs, ****Ya**** its over by the coffee table" ****she ****say****s pointing to it.**

**As ****Inuyasha ****dialed the number****Kagome ****walked over to the rose vase and reached in and found the recipe,**** Kagome then folded it and placed in her pocket.**

**"Ok thanks, Later." said ****Inuyasha ****as he hung up the phone. "****They'****ll**** be here soon, don****'****t worry,**** Kagome****. You ****alright?" he said with concern.**

**"Ya but I miss her." ****Kagome says as a tear falls down her cheek**

**"Don****'****t worry,****Kagome****. I promise you that things will get better, ok?"****Inuyasha says with a look of concern.**

**"Alright."****She ****say****s wiping away the last of her**** tears. ****Kagome was**** so down, ****Kagome ****couldn****'t stop thinking where she'll**** go next? ****An Orphanage?****Some friend of the family?**** So many questions filled ****her ****mind that ****she forgot about the Chamara until**** it let it self**** in the sunroom with such rage.**

**"Damn that thing. I****t**** just won****'****t leave." ****She ****say****s**** glaring at it. All ****she ****wanted was to see it die a horrible death. ****Kagome ****wanted to suffer so much it hurt.****"Don****'****t ****worry,**** the one thing it hates is fire." ****Inuyasha ****says picking up a lithe candle. Once it saw the flame on the candle it fled, but not before**** Inuyasha**** grab****b****ed a hold of the Chamara****'****s long hair and setting it a flame. The Chamara was enveloped by the flames so easily and quickly that it was soon ashes before ****she ****knew it. "There, now rot in hell, damn thing!" ****Inuyasha said spitting on the ashes.**

**"That gives me an idea. Do you think we could do the same to ****Say****a****-****san?" ****Kagome ****say****s**** while looking at the ashes the****n**** to**** Inuyasha.**

**"Ya, why not?**** Come on, we can do it in the fireplace." ****Inuyasha ****says while picking up the burnt wood that lay in the f****ire place. As he cleaned the re****st of it****Kagome ****went to go get ****Saya-****san. She just laid there and she looked so peaceful and content that it didn****'****t even look like she was dead but just sleeping. As ****Kagome ****picked up her dead body****she ****could feel that all the warmth had left it. It pained ****her ****to feel the cold body like someone was stab****b****ing ****her in the heart.**

**When Kagome fin****ally got her into the fireplace ready to be ****crucified****she ****felt her hand for the last time. ****Inuyasha ****then picked up a ****lithe**** candle an****d set her bloody dress a flame.**

**"Do you think she's hap****py? In Heave****n I mean." ****Kagome says as she watched her body become ashes.**

**"Ya I****'****m sure she is." ****Inuyasha ****said to ****her in ****a vary**** comforting voice.**

**At that moment the door flung open and to men about ****Inuyasha's**** age come through the door way.**

**It's ok, Kagome, it's just Haji and Sesshoumaru****Inuyasha ****says before ****she could go at them.**

**"O****h, sorry."****Kagome said as she ****back****ed****-down. ****She ****looked at each trying to guess who was who even though it was a bit obvious. One had light brown hair ****who****she thought was Sesshoumaru ****and the other had black hair who ****she guessed was Haji.**

**"WHERE'S THE DAMN CHAMARA?!" the expected ****Sesshoumaru screams out looking all over.**

**"Well, you were late so I finished it off instead." ****Inuyasha ****says with a grin. ****Kagome ****could see that he enjoyed the look of anger ****Sesshoumaru got on his face.**

**"Damn you,**** Inuyasha****! You**** know how much I enjoy ****do**** it my****self!" ****Sesshoumaru says with anger.**

**"So this must be, ****Kagome****, am I right?" Ty says looking at you. ****Kagome ****couldn****'****t help but ****spot his fangs, and finding out she was right.**

**"Um...ya I****'****m**** Kagome****. Tha****nks for com****ing**** even though you were late." she**** say****s to Haji**** ask he steps over to the fire place and set****s something upon the flames. **

**"Hey! What'd you do?!" Kagome**** say****s**** trying to get him to step away.**

**"Oh, my ****apologies**** I was just giving her a rose." ****Haji ****says as he points to the flaming rose. The rose was a very deep red, almost bla****ck which was not from the fire.**

**"Oh...sorry and um...thank you." ****She ****say****s to him. Kagome was**** very shocked to see the kind of person he was. ****Inuyasha had told her ****differently. ****She ****gave him a confused look hoping he would get the concept but all he did was ****lift**** up his sho****ulders.**

**All 4**** of you prayed and watch ****her Saya-san ****go from body to ash. ****Kagome ****prayed the most, mostly for finding happiness after this and to find a way to keep seeing these strange g****uys, she**** had grown a str****ange friendship with them that she had wanted to keep.**

**After an**** hour or so all was left was ash which ****Kagome ****put in a bottle ****she ****found at the beach with her when ****she ****w****as**** about 9 years old, this had happened before ****her ****mother died, just 3 years before. The bottle was a beau****tiful dark ****opal,**** it was so trans****ient**** that ****she ****could look at it for hours. ****Kagome ****gently dump****ed in the ashes like it was diam****ond dust then gently ****fastened**** a stone cork to the top so none of it would spill. To make sure****, Kagome ****picked**** up a ****light**** twig a set it near the ea****se**** of the bottle top and ****melted the stone to the bottle.**

**"There. It****'****s perfect. Thanks again**** Inuyasha, Haji, and Sesshoumaru****. You guys have helped me so much I can****'****t thank you enough. And**** Inuyasha****, why? Why do, um**** did trust me? I mean with your secret of you being a were-wolf and all?" **

**Kagome ****say glancing at him in the eyes. ****She wanted the truth.**

**"YOU TOLD HER!!!" ****Sesshoumaru ****sounded very angry and was getting up in ****Inuyasha's face.**

**"SHE NEEDED TO KNOW!!"**** Inuyasha said screaming back at him.**

**"WHO KNOWS WHAT SHE COULD DO KNOW?!" ****Sesshoumaru ****sc****r****eamed back at ****Inuyasha ****and pushing him down onto the couch behind him.**

**"We have no other choice.**** Haji****, erase her memory of us, everything got it?" ****Sesshoumaru ****said pointing to ****her with an added glare.**

**"Erase my memory?! You can****'****t do that! Please no!" ****Kagome ****say****s**** as more tears start to build up but ****she ****push****ed**** them back. ****Kagome ****didn****'t want to cry any more.**

**"Please forgive me,**** Kagome****. But it is for every body's own good." ****Sesshoumaru ****says as he steps toward ****her ****and places his hand on ****her ****forehead.**

**"Haji****, please! You don****'****t have to do this! Ill ****keep**** your secret and if I don****'****t then...you can even kill me." ****Kagome ****had said this**** shocked ****her ****and everybody around**** her.**

**"Alright,**** Kagome**** I trust you, okay? Don****'****t let me down though or Ill kill you my self." ****Haji said with a glare.**

**Now ****Kagome ****knew that ****Inuyasha ****wasn****'****t ****lying**** about ****Sesshoumaru****'s personality. 'Maybe he was just nice because of ****Saya-****san?' ****Kagome thought.**

**"Come on lets go you guys." ****Inuyasha ****says as he starts to leave. This surprised**** her. She**** couldn****'****t believe what ****she ****just heard but ****she ****said or did nothing. ****Kagome ****didn****'t want them to do anything**** like they were going to do so ****she ****just turned and started t****o clean up the Chamara's ashes.**

**"Bye,**** Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Haji****. Thanks again." ****Kagome said ****with out turning or looking at them keeping to ****her job.**

**"Bye, ****Kagome****Inuyasha says in a some what sad voice.**

**"Later, Kid." ****Sesshoumaru ****said. He sounded a little pissed tho****ugh.**

**Kagome****, you promised remember. And if you break it, I will kill you." ****Haji ****says waving good-bye. This ****actually**** sent shivers down ****Kagome's spine. ****It took ****Kagome ****almost 3 hours to clean up everything; the broken glass, other things that broke and the blood. When ****she ****looked**** at the clock it read 3:26 am. **

**"Screw it! I****'****m not going to school. Not after everything that happened. Sorry, ****Saya-****san. I just can****'****t." ****Kagome says ****as a stray tear falls. When ****she went up stairs, she ****took another shower the****n****went**** strai****gh****t to bed. Not ****her's****but ****Saya-****san's bed and when ****her head hit the pillow, she was**** already asleep.**

**When ****Kagome ****woke up in ****Saya-****san's room****she ****remembered everything and rolled over hoping that ****she ****could go back to sleep and wake up again finding it to be just a dream but no luck. When ****Kagome ****looked at the clock****, it read 12:00 pm.**

**"Lu****n****ch already?"****Kagome ****say****s**** grab****b****ing ****he****r stom****a****ch that wouldn****'****t stop growling. ****She grabbed her ****favorite black t-shirt which looked like it had blood ****splatters**** on middle to the bottom of the shirt and a bloody hand print on the back and a pair of black pants. ****Kagome ****rushed down ****determined**** to get something to eat. All ****she ****had though was a bowl of rice that filled ****her just fine.**

**" How**** much longer until I****'****m taken away I wonder?" ****she ****say****s**** as ****she ****sit****s**** in the sunroom reading a manga and watching the fire in the fireplace. ****Kagome ****seemed safer with it on for some reason and it was nice to just look at the flame as well. After an hour or two of total ****boredom****Kagome looked at the clock which fin****ally read 3:10****pm,****she ****could now go out with out getting ****caught by the police or adult. **

**When ****Kagome ****left the house****, she**** just walked with no destination. ****Kagome ****then found ****her****self at the park where**** she had first met Inuyasha****Kagome sat on the bench and remembered. ****Then ****she ****heard ****rustling**** of the grass which put ****her ****on ****immediate**** guard. Then**** stranger emerge but it ****wasn't'**** who ****she ****thought it would be. It was ****Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha**** What are you doing here?"****Kagome says as she lowers her guard.**

**"I****'****m here to get ****you.,****Sesshoumaru**** Haji, Yuki**** and I all ****discuss**** it over and agreed that you come and stay with us." ****Inuyasha ****says with a smile."Of course ****Sesshoumaru ****isn****'****t taking it to well but I****'****m sure he'll warm up to you. Now let's go get your stuff." ****Inuyasha ****says as he turns and starts to head ****in the direction of your house.**

**"But-" ****Kagome ****say****s**** but getting cut ****off.**

**"Don****'****t worry about it. Oh, This ****Yuki ****person is ****Haji****'s cousin. He's what you call a shadow. He can make shadows and even become one, but to us he****'****s just a kind-hearted book-worm." ****Inuyasha ****says with a laugh.**

**"Well, lets' go." Inuyasha**** says as he takes ****her ****hand thinking ****that she ****might need to be drag****ged.**

**"I can****'****t thank you guys enough. All of you are doing so much for me that I can****'****t help but wonder why." ****Kagome said ****looking down. ****She ****didn****'****t want ****Inuyasha to see the look on her face.**

**"We care about you,**** Kagome****. Also because well, one: you know our secret and two: I don****'****t know about the others but you kind of remind me of my self. I too was a ****rebel****Inuyasha ****says just above a whisper. ****Kagome practically had to strain to hear him.**

**"I can believe that. I mean you try so hard to prove that you****'****r****e**** not evil, I****'****m sure its tough on you." ****Kagome ****say trying**** to keep up with his fast pace.**

**"Ya, at times it can be. ****Others not so much.**** Like with you it wasn****'****t."**** Inuyasha**** says with a little grin showing off one of his ****canine teeth. ****Once ****Kagome fin****ally reached ****her ****house****she dashed to her room and grabbed as many suitcases she could find. ****First ****she ****packed all of ****her ****favorite clothing, then all of ****her ****toiletries. ****She even packed 2 of her pillows ****(cant sleep with out them both) then ****her favorite blanket and a blanket Say****a****-****san had made for**** her****Kagome ****even brought ****her ****whole manga collection. When ****she ****w****as**** done packing****Kagome ****had 2 suitcases full. Kagome**** grab****b****ed all of the money and finally grab****b****ed ****Saya-****san and a picture of you both and placed it in ****her ****sweater-bag (a sho****u****lder bag that looks like a hoody). ****She was finally ready. Inuyasha even he****lped carry a suitcase for ****her ****even though ****she ****didn****'****t want him to.**

**As Kagome**** followed ****Inuyasha ****into the forest to where he said was the way to where he lived. ****Kagome ****finally noticed that ****she ****had be****en walking for almost and hour.**

**"Are we walking the whole way? I****'****m not tried or anything, I****'****m just wondering." ****Kagome says**** trying to get a ****glimpse**** of his face.**

**"Almost there, don****'****t worry. Just a few more." he**** says keeping his eyes forward.**

**"Alright. If you say so..."**

**Right then ****Kagome ****sees**** a clearing of the trees then out pop****p****ed this huge house. It looke****d like a mansion but not quite.**

**"Is that it?" ****Kagome says ****stunned**** by the size.**

**"Yup, that's home." **

**Once ****they ****reached the entrance****Kagome sees ****that everything looked like in came from 18th ****century**** London. The ****design**** was incredible. ****Inuyasha ****then opened the door and inside was even better with the same beautiful ****design**

**"This is incredible..." ****she says ****breathless****ly.**

**"Ya. It belonged to ****Yuki and Haji's ****great-grandfather." ****Inuyasha ****says has he started to take off his shoes. ****Kagome then did the same.**

**"Come on, this way is your room. It****'****s up stairs." ****Inuyasha ****says alread****y on the first step. **

**"Oh, com****ing!" ****She ****say****s**** rushing to catc****h up.**

**As ****Kagome ****entered the hallway**** it was very wide and many pictures hung on the walls and small tables with either plants or more**** pictures were off to the side.**

**"This is**** your room. Hope you like it." Inuyasha**** says as he opens the door and sets ****Kagome's ****suitcase off to the side. It was the fourth room to the left. Once ****she ****went in it was very big, a little to****o**** big but ****she ****enjoyed the space. The walls were a nice dark purple and black. To the right, was a canopy bed ****she ****had guessed was either a queen or king size with**** matching colors as the ****room.****To the left of the bed was a large black vanity. ****Across**** from the entrance door**** was a walk-in closet big enough to hold about 30 people. To the right, ****her room**** held a chair and couch**** in front a fire place. Next to which held a nice size book case that looked like it could hold 200 books. **

**"Well, Ill leave you to unpack.****See you later" ****Inuyasha ****says as he starts to leave, still looking at ****Kagome for a reply.**

**"Okay. Later."**** she says as she waves****Kagome then turned her attention to unpacking. She ****first set ****her ****bags at the end of ****her ****bed and took out ****her ****pillows and blankets and setting them on the bed. After, ****Kagome ****took all of ****her ****cloth****e****s and went to the closet to hang them up. After 10 minutes****Kagome ****heard giggling and ****immediately**** turned to see ****Sesshoumaru ****standing there. ****Kagome ****turned beat red, ****she was**** holding a pair of ****her ****underwear in ****her ****hands and ****quickly put them in the drawer.**

**"I was just ****coming**** to see our little secret keeper and see how she was doing. I****'****m happy I did." Roy says with a laugh. That made ****her mad.**

**"What****'****s that suppose to mean?!" ****Kagome ****say****s**** as ****she ****walk****ed**** up to**** him and poked him in the chest.**

**"Nothing. I just got a laugh of what I saw." ****Sesshoumaru ****says as he turns his head and lifts up his hands about sho****u****lder height. **

**"HAHAHAHA! I also wanted to tell you that dinner is ready if you****'****r****e****hungry****Sesshoumaru says and turned, still laughing.**

**"Ill kill you, ****Sesshoumaru ****if you tell anyone! I promise you that!" ****Kagome ****say****s**** fuming. After ****Sesshoumaru left, she quickly throw the rest of her**** underwear in the drawer and head down. Still ****a little red in the face.**

**Once ****Kagome ****got down****stairs, she sees Sesshoumaru****still with a smirk on his face), ****Haji, Inuyasha, and who she guessed was Yuki, ****who was reading a book. **

**'Looks like ****Inuyasha ****was right about him being a book-worm.' ****Kagome ****though****t**** as ****she ****head****ed**** down the last few ste****ps.**

**"Come on. Diners ready,**** Kagome****. Oh, and welcome to the family." said ****Haji ****as he headed to where ****she guessed was the dining room. **

**"You**** probably already gues****s but that guy there reading is Yuki****Haji ****says as he points to him. ****Yuki ****had just finished setting down the book and had placed a black**** feather on the spot he was at.**

**"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you,**** Kagome****. I have**** heard many things about you." Yuki**** said in a graceful voice as he bows and kisses ****her ****hand. He was very formal like he was still in the 18th ****century****Kagome ****didn****'****t mind at all but the kiss on the hand had made ****her ****blush a little more then ****she ****already w****as.**

**"It is a pleasure to meet you too,**** Yuki****Kagome ****say as he lets go of ****her ****hand as**** she was still blushing.**

**When ****Kagome ****sat down to eat****she ****saw that ****she was**** having grilled salmon, corn, and mash potatoes****, etc.**** When ****she took a bite it was outstanding.**

**"Is everything here incredible?" ****Kagome ****say****s with a little laugh.**

**"Ya, pretty much." ****Inuyasha ****says as he**** finishes a bite of the salmon.**

**Out of the corner of ****her ****eye****Kagome ****saw that his salmon was ****raw,****Haji ****had what ****she ****knew must have been a glass of blood. The rest of the guys looked like the****y**** were eating the same thing**** she was. ****After dinner the waiter brought ****her ****a glass of ****sherbet****her favorite dessert.**

**"Wow! How did you know it was my favorite?" ****Kagome said**** looking ****stunned**

**"I took a look in the freezer to see if I saw anything that might ****had**** been one of you****r**** favorites and I saw the 2 bu****ckets of sherbe****t." ****Inuyasha ****said with a smile as the waiter handed him some sort of shake, ****Haji, ****another glass of blood, ****Sesshoumaru, ****a bowl of Mint Ice**** C****ream, and ****Yuki, ****a bowl of Black****Cherry Ice****C****ream. **

**When Kagome finished eating, she headed back to her room to finish unpacking and this time she was going to close the door. As Kagome headed ****up the stairs, Yuki tapped Kagome on the shoulder. "Here, it's a welcoming present." he says as he hands her a special addition manga book Kagome REALLY wanted and needed.**

**"Oh! Wow! Thank you so much, Yuki!" Kagome says giving him an involuntary hug. "Oh, um...sorry." Kagome says jumping down. Yuki was very tall. He seemed like he was about 18.**

**"No, its alright." he said in his gentle voice with a perfect smile.****Kagome started to blush again.**

**"Um, how did you know that I wanted this?" Kagome says holding out the book.**

**"I just took a peek at your collection when you arrived. My ability is shadow. So before diner, I went to the book store to get what I saw was your biggest collections next volume you needed." He said with his smile.**

**"Well, thanks,**** Yuki****Kagome says ****blushing again. ****She was tired of blushing now.**

**"Any time,**** Kagome." he said with his smile. **

**'Now he's just torturing me****Kagome ****thought as ****she ****smiled at him and headed up to ****her ****room to finish unpacking. **

**'Why did I have to moving with a bu****n****ch of boys that can easily make me blush? The last time I blushed was when I was 13 and ****Saya-****san completely embarrassed me.' ****Kagome ****thought with**** a little laugh at the memory. **

**Once ****Kagome ****w****as**** in ****her ****room****she ****shut the door and headed to the closet and finished put****t****ing away ****her ****cloths which took ****Kagome ****about 5 minutes. When ****she****w****as**** done****she ****took all of ****he****r toiletries to the bathroom ****she ****found on the other side of the bed which was big. It was all made of black marble and the tube was big enough to be a hot tub. The knobs looked like black diamonds but ****she ****knew that they were ****fake**** from the way they sparkled in the light. **

**"This place couldn****'****t get any more amazing." ****Kagome says ****as ****she ****put everything a way to where ****she ****wanted them to go. ****Kagome ****put ****her ****hair brush and ****skirts ****in the vanity after. **

**"There**** all done. Oh, my books!" ****Kagome ****said as ****she ****went to get them and put them in the book shelf in ****alphabetical**** order and by volume number (first vol.-last or whatnot). "Now I****'****m done." ****Kagome ****sa****id**** put****t****ing ****her ****new book in its place. **

**When ****Kagome was done, she ****took a look at it but somethi****n****g was missing. "MY BOOMBOX!!" ****she ****yell****ed****As ****she ****rush****ed down stairs with her**** sweater**** the guys look at ****Kagome ****with confusion. **

**"Ill ****be**** back!" was all ****she ****said before shut****t****ing the door behind**** her.**

**Kagome ****ran, ****she ****didn****'****t want to be gone for to long and plus the sun was starting to set. **

**"I got to hurry!" ****she ****hu****ffed.**

**Kagome ****ran so much**** that****she ****couldn****'****t ****run ****any more****, and**** stop****p****ed to take a break. Then ****Kagome ****heard a ****rustle**** in the grass. That put ****her ****on guard. ****Kagome ****looked all around ****her ****and found the spot the person was. He was ju****st standing there leaning up agai****nst a tree staring at**** her. **

**"Hay you! What d****o you want?" she yelled at him.**

**He then got up and started to walk towards ****Kagome and she ****noticed that his eyes were ****a glowing**** amber. ****Kagome ****remembered that the Chamara's eyes that killed ****Saya-san ****were the same color and ****Kagome ****started to panic a little but ****she ****reminded ****herself to keep cool.**

**"What I want? Well, let me think." he said as he came out of the shadows. He looked human so ****Kagome ****didn****'****t think that he was Chamara. ****Kagome was ****now a little ****calmer****. He walked up to ****her ****and got so close that ****she ****could easily land a punch but for some reason ****she ****couldn****'****t move. ****Kagome ****tried to say something but ****she ****couldn****'****t even speak! Now ****Kagome was ****scared and he seem t****o tell which gave him pleasure.**

**"I love that look in your eyes. I can tell that you discovered my spell, ****Kagome Higurashi.****" He said with a smirk as ****he**** stroke ****her ****face. **

**'How does he know me?' was all ****she ****thought when he said that.****When he stroked ****her ****face****Kagome ****saw that his eyes resembled that ****of a snake**** and figured that he had to have been a snake typ****e Chamara. ****When he stop****p****ed stroking ****her face, Kagome ****fell to the ground. ****Kagome felt like she ****had no energy in ****her ****to stand. **

**'It has to be**** his eyes. It****'****s got to be!' ****she ****thought when ****she ****fell and noticed ****Kagome ****couldn****'****t stop looking in his eyes no matter what.**

** "Now that I've got you, maybe we can get your friends to come,**** Kagome****." He said as he bent over to say it enjoying the fear in ****her ****eyes. Then he picked ****her ****up and flung ****her ****over his sho****u****lder. **

**"Ill ****leave**** them a little**** gift to let them know you're com****ing over." The Chamara said once ****they ****were at the door step quick as a flash. He then took ****her ****hand and a knife a sliced it open letting the blood drip on the door way.****"There, t****hat****'****s a good enough hint don****'****t you think,**** Kagome****. Aww, are you mad at me. That****'****s not very nice. ****I'm**** inviting yo****u ****over,**** you need to be more gen****erous****." He said ****squeezing****her ****hand letting more blood flow. **

**Kagome ****gave him the ****maddest**** look ****she ****had in a while. At that, he looked into ****her eyes and then the next thing she**** noticed****she was ****unconscious****When ****she ****woke up****Kagome ****could move again but ****she ****still couldn****'****t speak. ****Kagome was ****in an unfam****i****liar room that only had a bed. ****She ****rushed over to the door and started to bang on it. IT was no use, it was locked and ****she ****heard no one com****ing so ****Kagome ****just went over to the bed and sat down. **

**'What is he going to do to the guys? Ugh! I ****should've**** wait till morning or ****brought**** one of the guys with me.' ****She thought sulking.**

**"You look cute like that,**** Kagome****Eyes**** full of fear and misery. I love it." The Chamara said. "I've been thinking and I thought ****sinc****e**** I know your name Ill give you mine. I****'m**** Alucard****." The Chamara hissed.**

**"****Oh how I loath you.**** Go crawl in a hole like the**** snake you are and die in hell."****Kagome said ****getting up and glaring at him. **

**"****You've pissed me off enough. Now I****'****m go****ing to pound you in the ground."****Kagome said ****clenching ****her ****fist at swinging it at him. ****He easily dodged it.**

**"That wasn****'****t nice,**** Kagome****You're**** starting to get me mad." He said as he grab****b****ed ****her throat.**

**"Put her ****down Alucard**

**Kagome ****recognized**** that voice. It was ****Sesshoumaru ****and he sounded pissed. ****Haji, Inuyasha, and Yuki ****were with him as well**** and all of them looked pissed.**

**"Will ya look at that ****Kagome.**** My little plan worked. Now, I can kill you all for what you did to my friend." ****Alucard ****said as he drop****p****ed**** her****Kagome ****gasped for air and ****Yuki ****showed up right next to ****Kagome ****picking ****her ****up and then the next thing ****she noticed, she was next to the others.**

**Yuki ****held ****her ****close so**** she wouldn't have to see****Kagome's ****throat still hurt from when ****Alucard ****was choking**** her****. As ****she held her throat, she ****could hear ****Sesshoumaru ****swearing at**** Alucard**

**"Damn you Chamara!****! Ill ****kill**** you for ever hurting**** Kagome****Sesshoumaru said with so much anger.**

**"I had so much fun with her. You should've ****seen**** her face when she saw me and fell under my spell. The sweet smell of her blood dripping was wonderful as well and the pain on her face..." ****Alucard ****said looking at**** her****Kagome ****quickly looked away and grab****b****ed ****her ****hand remembering when he cut it.****"ILL ****KILL**** YOU!!!!" ****Sesshoumaru ****quickly and angr****i****ly said turning into a ****leopard**** and attacking**** Alucard****Alucard ****quickly do****d****ged ****and**** turned into his true self. ****Stomach**** down**** he was snake and up he was human. He was a very deep green and black even his human self was. His eyes stayed to same and they sent shivers down**** Kagome's spine, so she had to look away**

**Alucard ****saw ****Kagome ****looking away and quickly starting to go to ****her ****with a ****snifter**** smile on his face. Luckily ****Yuk****i saw this and turned into a shadow as well as ****Kagome ****which made**** Alucard go through both of them. **

**Inuyasha ****saw this and tur****n****ed into his were-wolf self. He was different from the ones ****Kagome ****saw on ****TV****. He didn****'****t have the face of a dog or was all hairy. He did have the ****hind legs**** of a dog and long ****claws,**** his face was the same as well. ****Kagome was ****stunned****Haji even joined in the fight.**

**"Come on, ****let's**** go. I don****'****t want you to see nor get hurt any more." ****Yuki ****said as he turn****ed****both of you ****into a shadow and ****appeared**** in the house. **

**'No! ****They**** need me! I have to help' ****she ****thought. ****Kagome ****wanted to say this so bad but ****she still wasn't ****able to speak but ****she ****did fight to get to the door and find them. As ****she ****w****as**** about 2 feet away from the door****she ****collapsed. ****Kagome ****felt so much pain in ****he****r body, like**** she was on fire. **

**Kagome****!! Are you alright?! Speak to me!" ****Yuki ****said as he came to ****her ****side. **

**KAGOME! Kagome! kagome****" This was all ****she ****heard before ****she had blacked out.**

**When ****Kagome ****woke up****she was in her ****room with a towel on ****her forehead.**

**Wha****-what happened?' ****she thought as she ****tried to get up but ****her ****chest hurt like there was a knife ****jabbed**** into in so ****she ****laid**** back down. ****Kagome ****felt cold yet so hot. Then the door opened and ****Yuk****i came in wit****h a tray of medicine and water.**

**"Ah, so ****you're**** awake? I found out what happened to you, ****you're ****poisoned. The Chamara had to have done it, he is a snake type. Their capable of casting spells and if their part poisonous then, well, they can be deadly." he said as he took of the old towel off and set a new one on. **

**"Here you need to take this, it may taste bad but it will help." ****Yuki ****said as he handed ****her the small cup of medicine. Kagome**** took it with out delay. ****She ****didn't**** want the guys to worry about ****her ****and ****she ****wanted to help them. ****Yuki ****was right about the medicine tasting bad, it was horrible but ****Kagome ****still took it then quickly ****grabbed**** the glass of water, ****chugging**** it down. Yuki chuckled.**

**"Your probably wondering what makes it taste so bad. It is made up of different herbs and extracts." he said handing ****Kagome ****another glass which ****she quickly took.**

**"I informed the others about you. Their not doing so good in the fight. ****Sesshoumaru**** has many cuts and gouges, ****Haji**** is badly ****bruised****, and ****Inuyasha**** has a broken wrist. ****Don't**** worry about them, when they have a goal**** they do what ever it takes to ach****i****eve it." he said seeing the look on ****her ****face. **

**"You need to rest and try to relax so the poison ****doesn't**** spread." He says as he pushes the covers up. ****Kagome ****nod****ded and tries to sleep. Thirty-****minutes ****had ****past ****and Kagome ****couldn't**** go to sleep****, so****she**** got up, knowing ****she****shouldn't****, and got ****her**** new book. When ****she was**** walking**** if felt like ****she****was**** walking on needles. ****Kagome**** braced the pain and ****grabbed**** the book and then got back in bed. As ****she**** read, ****she****couldn't**** stop thinking about the others fighting ****Alucard****. As time past****she fel****l asleep.****at the fight****"HAHAHAHAHA! Wonderful! Ill let you know that if you never came she would be dead right now! She even might be breathing her last few breaths." ****Alucard laughed.**

**"Damn you Chamara! What'd you do to her?!" ****Inuyasha said enraged.**

**Oh****, nothing to bad, all I did was ****poison**** her." ****Alucard**** smiled pleased with him self. "It is a sham though. Her face was so beautiful, ****especially**** with fear in them."**

**"Ill ****kill**** you Chamara!!" ****Sesshoumaru**** yelled.****The ****guy were****furious**** with the ****Chamara****. All of them were wounded and tired. **

**Kagome****Kagome...Kagome**** wake up!" ****Kagome****recognized**** the voice to be ****Haji's****Kagome**** fluttered ****her eyes open trying to wake up.**

**Hmmm****Haji****she**** said. ****Kagome**** then ****cough****her****self in surprise. 'I-I can talk again!' ****Kagome**** thought as ****she**** touch****ed****her throat.**

**"How do you feel? Do still feel like you****'****r****e**** in pain?" ****Inuyasha**** said touching ****her****forehead**** for a fever. **

**"No! I feel better then ever. What happened?" ****Kagome asked.**

**Don't**** worry the ****Chamara**** is dead. ****Don't**** ask for details, you should come down and eat. You have been out for 3 days." ****Sesshoumaru said as he headed down.**

**"Wow! 3 days?" ****Kagome**** said to ****her****self as ****she**** hopped out of bed. As ****she**** went down****stairs****Kagome**** got a ****glimpse**** of every one and they all had bandages and wraps all over. ****Inuyasha**** had a sling for his broken wrist. As ****she sat down, Kagome ****got a feeling that all of this was ****her**** fa****ult.**

**I'm**** sorry, guys. If I never left to get my ****boom box**** then none of you would be hurt." ****Kagome**** said as the waiter set down a plate of ****Belgium****waffles**

**Don't**** worry about it, ****Kagome****. It was going to happen sooner or later." ****Yuki**** sai****d cutting his plate of waffles.**

**"I guess your right. I ****won't**** worry about it any more." ****Kagome**** said as ****she**** took a bite of the waffles. After ****she****was**** done****she**** had 3 ****plates****full****. As ****she**** got up from the table****Kagome ran to her ****room. ****Kagome**** had wanted to think of a way to thank them and after an hour or so of thinking****Kagome****decided**** that she**** would make lunch with ****Saya-san's ramen recipe.**

**As lu****n****ch came around, ****Haji found Kagome ****in the kitchen. **

**"What are you do****ing?" He said sounding shocked.**

**"You'll see when ****it's**** ready." ****Kagome**** said giving**** him a smile that confused him.**

**"Alright if you say so." he said as ****he went in the other direction.**

**Don't**** go to****o**** far****it's**** really close to being done!" ****Kagome yelled back as she added the last of the spices.**

**When it was done, Kagome set it**** out on the table and yelled to everyone that it was ready. As ****they**** all sat down and ate****Kagome got lots of comments.**

**"Alright!" ****Inuyasha said once he saw it.**

**"Oh wow! ****It's****delicious****Kagome." Yuki said after chewing.**

**"Uhuh!" Haji said still chewing.**

**Sesshoumaru**** ju****st nodded for he was digging in.**

**"Thanks. It was ****Saya-san's**** recipe and I thought that I would use it to thank you guys for everything." ****Kagome said as she ****watched everyone ea****t.**

**Aren't**** you going to eat?" ****Yuki**** asked as he saw ****Kagome****wasn't**** going to sit down.****"Oh no, ****I'm**** still full from ****breakfast**** Kagome said with a smile**

**After lunch**** the guys took ****her**** a side.****Kagome****, we have something for you. This way you can protect your self and ****at times help." ****Inuyasha****said**** handing ****her**** a long package. As ****Kagome**** opened it****she**** saw that it was a long Kanata. The sheath was decorated like it was covered in silver ****vines;**** the background was a dark black. When ****she**** took out the blade**** it was decorated with a dragon on it and ****ancient****Japanese****writing**

**"Wow, it****'****s beautiful. Thank you so much you guys, I love it." ****Kagome**** said as ****she**** put the blade back in the sheath ****and held it close with a smile.**

**"Yo****ur welcome, Kagome." said Yuki**

**"Now let****'****s go." ****Sesshoumaru**** said as he headed ****to the back door.**

**"Where to?" ****Kagome said**

**"To train of course." he ****said holding out his own sword.**

**"Alright!"****Kagome**** said holding up ****her**** sword with ****excitement****When ****she**** got out in the backyard****Kagome**** quic****kly got in her ready position.**

**"Ah, so you know some swordsmanship, do ya?" ****Sesshoumaru**** said**** getting in his ready position.**

**"Remember, I am a former ****Yankee." Kagome said with a smirk.**

**"True, but you never took on**** me or a Chamar****a." he said with a proud smile.**

**"I m****a****y be your ****opponent**** today but later on you will be fighting Chamaras. So, if you can beat me t****hen you can take on a Chamara."**

**"Is that so?" ****Kagome**** said as ****she**** push out about an inc****h of the blade ready to attack.**

**As ****Sesshoumaru**** took the first attack****Kagome**** found out he was much stronger then ****she**** thought and it took ****her**** by surprise. After fighting for an hour or more, ****she lost.**

**"Wow...****you're**** better...then I th****ought." ****Kagome**** said out of breath.**

**"Told ya."****Sesshoumaru**** said sounding pleased with him self.**

**"You need more ****practice****You're**** off balance, try to bend your legs a little more. You need to be ****swifter;**** Chamaras are fast and can do****d****ge things really easily." He said s****howing ****Kagome**** what ****she**** had to do. **

**"Kay! I think I got it! Now let****'****s go!" ****Kagome said as she ****swung**** at him.****Kagome**** noticed that he was right and havin****g better balance help out ****a lot**

**"Now that's what ****I'm**** talking about! Now try to add more speed and swiftness to it." he added**

**"How? This is the best ****I'm**** doing!"****Kagome**** said still swinging at him**

**"Umm...here let me put it like this. Pretend that your blade is riding the wind. Put more, um, as you girls put it, more grace?" ****He said confused how to put it.**

**"Ok, now let me...see!" ****Kagome said as she ****got what he ****meant**

**That's**** what ****I**** mean! You got it." He ****said as ****they**** both fought evenly.**

**"She sure has advan****ced." ****Yuki**** said coming to see.**

**"Ya, I guess you could put it like that but I think she needs to practice more. ****Kagome****t****hat's**** enough for today." Sesshoumaru**** said as he lowers his sword. **

**"Go and pol****ish Ryuuken." ****Kagome**** looked at him with confusion. **

**That's**** the name of your sword. You should remember it." He said as he w****alked off.**

**"Ryuuken...Dragon Blade" ****Kagome**** whispered only allowing ****herself to hear.**

**As ****Kagome****polished**** Ryuuken in ****her**** room**** it made a faint sound like silver chimes. As ****she**** listened to ****her**** sword****Inuyasha**** walked in the door knock ****before entering all of the way.**

**"Got ****something**** for ya."****Inuyasha**** said holding up a stereo box. **

**I went to your house but yours was already gone but I grab****bed your CD****s. So, here ya are." he ****said handing ****Kagome her**** new gift. ****Kagome**** took it out of the box, it was black with silver. It was tall and rectangular with the speaker on the sides. It even came with a remote. **

**"Thanks****a lot**** Inuyasha****Kagome said with a smile. She ****had the perfect spot to put it, right on ****her**** book shelf and with the remote next to ****her**** on ****her ****side-table near ****her**** bed. **

**It's**** no problem. ****It's**** from all of us by the way. We ****didn't**** want you to suffer with out y****our music." He said as he left.**

**"Will you thank the****m for me?" ****Kagome**** call out to him.**

**"Ok" he yelled back.**

**As ****Kagome**** put in ****Evanescence ****and turned it up, ****she**** got back to ****polishing**** Ryuuken. ****She****was**** so happy to be here that ****she**** felt it to be unreal.****After about 20 minutes of ****polishing****Kagome**** put Ryuuken**** in its sheath and leaned it agai****nst ****her**** vanity, then headed down stairs. ****Kagome ****wanted to go out and buy something for each of they guys. ****She**** felt bad, they were doing so ****many things for ****her**** that ****she**** started to feel a little guilty. Once ****she**** got down with hoody in hand****Kagome**** asked if anyone wanted to go.**

**"Um, I was ****planning**** to go out today. Did anyone want to go?" ****Kagome said as she slipped her hoody on. **

**"Ill ****go****. I had plans of stopping somewhere ****any way." ****Haji said**** as he got up.**

**"Be sure to keep an eye out, ****Haji****. We ****don't**** want what h****appened last time." ****Inuyasha**** said.**

**"Ya, ya.****Don't**** worr****y about it." Ty said ****aggravated**

**As ****they ****left**** he picked ****her**** up.**

**You're**** too slow. This way is faster." he said as he started to run but it ****didn't**** even feel like he was even running but gliding. Before ****Kagome**** knew it****they**** were at the edge of the forest. **

**"So wher****e did you want to go?" ****Haji**** said.**

**It's**** a surprise." ****Kagome**** said winking at him. All he did was look at ****her**** with confusion then followed ****her**** to a shop full of ****knick-knacks****, swords, a****nd a whole ****bunch**** of other stuff.**

**"Can you wait ****here?**** Ill ****whistle****if I need your help." ****Kagome**** said.**

**"Fine." was all ****Haji**** said.**

**As ****she**** looked, ****Kagome**** thought about what to get ****Haji****She**** already knew what ****she was ****going to get ****Yuki**** and ****Sesshoumaru**** bu****t the other two ****she****didn't**** know.**

**"This is going to be harder then I thought." ****Kagome said as she ****looked. **

**"Maybe he'll want a penda****nt? Hmm, what do you get a vampire? I can just ask him. Oh! Ill just call the others." ****Kagome said as she took out her ****ce****ll phone and dialed the number.**

**"Hello?" It was ****Inuyasha**

**"Hay, ****Inuyasha. What do you think****Haji**** wo****uld want as a gift?" ****Kagome**** asked.**

**"Well, he does like cross****es, I know that much." he said.**

**"Ok, that'll do. Thanks. Later."**

**"Umm...Later."**

**Kagome**** quickly took off in a section that had a bunch of c****r****osses and ****pendants**** and found the perfect one. It ****was black with roses around it.**

**Umm****...I'd like to buy that c****ross." ****Kagome**** said pointing to it.**

**"Ok her****e**** ya go, Hun." the cl****erk said handing ****Kagome her**** gift.**

**"Thanks." ****she**** replied. Then ****Kagome****sped**** off to the swords and found ****Sesshoumaru**** a jar of the perfect sword cleaner. After getting that****she**** ran to the books and grab****b****ed a novel for ****Yuki**** about a Raven. ****Kagome**** picked this because he seemed interested about them, so ****she**** thought this would be perfect.**

**"Ok, I have ****Haji's****Yuki's****, and ****Sesshoumaru's****. Now for ****Inuyasha****. I think I know what to get him." As ****Kagome**** dashed off ****she got him a CD****she**** saw him looking at when he gave ****Kagome****her**** stereo. ****Finally****Kagome**** w****ent to check ****it ****out.**

**"That****'ll be $36.52." The clerk said****. Kagome**** handed her her money then dashed out to ****Haji**** wh****o was waiting at the ****entrance**

**"Done already? Don****'****t girls usually take long****er?" he asked folding his arms.**

**You're****forgetting**** that ****I'm**** not like all girls." ****Kagome**** said glaring at him. Out of the corner of ****her**** eye****Kagome**** saw a bunch of girls looking at****Haji****. "Do you even notice them?"**

**"Ya, ****I'm**** use to it. So ****let's**** go to the place I need to go**** now. ****It's**** this way." he replied**

**As ****Kagome**** followed him****she**** saw all of the girls st****aring and whispering. **

**"Do you seriously get this all of the time? It ****does****n't**** bother you a bit?" ****she**** asked**

**"Sometimes but not right now. Sometimes I even get asked out. ****It's**** a funny sight." He laughed. **

**"Here we are. Ill be a minute." he said as he headed in**** the door way.**

**"Alright!"****Kagome ****yelled back at him. "What's Ty doing at the hospital? Getting blood?" ****Kagome**** asked ****her****self as ****she**** looked at the sign.****At that mom****ent ****Haji**** darted through the door.**

**"Where has he gone this**** time?" he said as he came out.**

**"Who Haji**** M****aybe I can help."**

**"This boy, he**** has blonde hair and is 13 years old. ****We**** need to find him Kagome****. He has ****leukemia**** and he has a high chance of ****dying****. We have to f****ind him!" ****Haji**** said with concern.**

**"Alright. Ill head to the park. ****Meet**** me at the ****fountain**** in 20 minutes." ****Kagome**** said as ****she**** turned and headed to the park.**

**Kagome**** had asked many people on ****her**** way there if they saw the boy but no luck. When ****she**** got to the park it was empty.**

**"Darn! I guess Ill go meet ****Haji**** at the ****fountain****, I guess." ****Kagome**** said as ****she**** started to head beck. Then, out of the corner of ****her**** eye****she**** saw a ****boy who was walking away. He see****med to be weak so ****she**** figured that it had to be him.**

**"He****y you, boy!**** Wait a minute!" ****Kagome said as she ****ran after him. Once he saw ****her,**** he had started to run. ****Kagome**** finally caught**** up with him when he collapsed.**

**"You know...you ****shouldn't**** run like that...if your sick, kid...You need to come back to the hospital with me. Their really worried... about you. Oh, and ****Haji**** is too."****Kagome said as she caught her breathe**

**"NO! ****Ill**** never go back to that place!" the boy sai****d with anger. ****This**** shocked ****Kagome**

**"Why ****don't**** you tell me why you****'****r****e**** running ****away?**** If its a good reason for me then Ill help you run, but if not, Ill just have to drag y****ou back." ****she**** said with a grin.**

**"NO****WAY! You****'****ll just drag me back**** no matter what!"**

**"He****y! Just listen to me. One time when I got sick I also ran away from the hospital. I also use to be a ****Yankee**** so ****I'm**** sure Ill know if whether or not you should go back. So why not tell me?" ****Kagome said as she ****sat down next to him.**

**"Fine. ****I'm**** tired of them trying to help. Tired of all of the ****medicine****, IVs, blood transfusions, everything. They ****don't**** get it that ****I'm**** ready to die an****d-" he said as ****Kagome**** cut him off.**

**"Okay, okay. I see your point now. Come on. ****I'm**** going to have****Haji**** help and ****don't**** worry**** I wont let him take you back****Kagome**** said holding out a hand.**

**"Okay. Thanks.****The**** boy ****said**** taking ****her**** hand.**

**"No problem. ****I'm**** Kagome Higurashi****What's**** your name? I would like to know before... well." ****Kagome stopped right there, she didn't ****like talking about death.**

**I'm**** Sasuke Uchiha****. I know my name means Prolong Life. My parents did it on ****purpose**** hoping that it might ****help." He said looking ashamed.**

**"He****y, you ****shouldn't**** be ashamed about your name. I think ****it's****pretty cool. My mom just named m****e after a firefly." ****Kagome**** said with ****a giggle hoping it would help.**

**"Now let's go find****Haji****. I told him I would meet him at the ****fountain****. Here hop in my back. ****Ill**** carry you, you ****don't**** look like you could walk."****Kagome said as she ****helped him up.**

**When ****they**** got at the ****fountain****Haji**** insisted in taking him back to th****e hospital and ****they**** both argued.**

**"He needs to go back! His procedures a****re almost done with!" ****Haji**** yelled**

**"I ****don't**** care****Haji****! If he wants ****doesn't**** want to go back****I'm**** go****ing to force him to go! Come on****Haji, c****an****'****t you ****see ****he's ****sick of**** all of this****Kagome**** yelled back and placing****her****self between ****Haji ****and ****Sasuke**

**Haji****, I just want to die in peace. I ****don't**** want this any more. I know ****I'm**** going to die very soon. I saw an angel last night and she told me I would. ****Haji****, please just let me die." ****Sasuke**** said cutting into ****their**** fight. **

**"Fine! But we need to take you away from ****here;**** there are others that are looking for you." ****Haji**** said as he was looking around.**

**"Thank yo****u, ****Haji****Sasuke**** said with a smile.**

**"Alright! But where should we go? ****Aren't**** people looking everywhere?" ****Kagome ****said wi****th a now-what expression. **

**Don't**** worry about it. I know where we can go. I go there all of the time and no one seems to find me. I was on**** my way there when you found me Kagome****Sasuke**** said as he started to ****head off back towards the park.**

**As ****Haji, Sasuke, and Kagome ****were back at the spot were ****Kagome****caught****Sasuke****, he tur****ned around with a serious look.**

**"Ok, now promise that you ****won't**** tell ****any****one about this place. Well, at least ****until****I've**** passed on. This is the spot where I want to lay to rest, if you get what ****I'm**** sayi****ng?"**

**Don't**** worry****Sasuke, ****I ****swear****It's**** your ****dying**** wish and I will respect it." ****Kagome said as she ****bowed in respect.**

**Sasuke****, just tell me one thing. Are you sure about t****his?" ****Haji**** said with folded arms.**

**I'm**** positive."**

**"Alright.**** I promise as well."**

**Sasuke**** then turned and headed into a bush, ****Kagome and Haji ****followed****. After all of the bushes, Kagome was**** looking at a ****field**** full of wild flowers and a cherry blossom tree. **

**Beautiful, i****sn't**** it? I found it one day when I ran away. I ****can't**** help but feel so relaxed and content. I can ****accept**** everything here." ****Sasuke said as he stretched ****out ****his arms and let the wind blow.**

**Sasuke****...never mind."**** When ****Kagome**** had heard what he said****she****couldn't**** help get the feeling that h****e ****wasn't**** ready to except deat****h and that is why he came here.**

**"What is it, ****Kagome****? You can tell**** me." ****Sasuke**** said turning to ****her**

**"I know you said you were ready, but**** are you t****ruly?" ****Kagome**** said with concern.**

**Sasuke**** just looked down at the ground with what l****ooked like sadness in his eyes.**

**"No, not really but I know that I am going to die. ****I'm**** just tired of everyone doing stuff for me when ****it's**** just going to be for nothin****g." he said still looking down.**

**Sasuke****, do you really think ****it's**** for nothing? So many people are learning from stuff they do. They try new things and then they can try them on other people so they can get better. Um...I ****don't**** know if you see what ****I'm**** saying." ****Kagome**** sai****d as ****she**** sat down on the grass.**

**"She has a point, ****Sasuke****Haji**** said as he le****aned up agai****nst the cherry tree.**

**"I do see what you mean. I guess you****'****r****e**** right if it mean****s that someone else can live an****other day." ****Sasuke**** said as he turned and started to head back the way ****Kagome**** came.**

**"Come on. ****I ****decided**** that ****I'm**** going back." **

**Sasuke****Kagome**** just looked at him with surprise. ****Soon they all headed ****back at the**** hospital with ****Sasuke**** in his bed.**

**"Thanks, ****Kagome****I'm**** glade you told me what I needed to hear." ****Sasuke**** said as a nurse was giving hi****m some ****medicine**** through his IV.**

**"No problem. I just ****couldn't**** let you die with regrets and I also be came fond ****of you." ****Kagome**** said with a smile.**

**"Ya, me too. ****Haji,**** I also have you to thank. You have always been there for me and I thank you for it." ****Sasuke**** said as the nurse finished.**

**"No problem, ****kid****. You were my sisters-" ****Haji**** said, ****then****he****saw ****that ****you were still in the room.**

**Haji****, I never knew you had a sister? What happened to he****r?" ****Kagome**** asked.**

**"She died a long time ago." ****Haji**** said as he wa****lked off with a sad expression.**

**Haji**

**Don't**** feel bad, ****Kagome****. He just ****doesn't**** like to talk about May much. I was the only friend she had when she came to the hospital. She had the same thing I have and died from it. She was only 7. Ever ****since**** her death, ****Haji**** comes and sees me, but he always seems so sad. Oh, you better head home, ****it's**** almost 7 o'clock. Will you come see me**** tomorrow, Kagome?" Sasuke asked.**

**"Oh, of course!" ****Kagome**** replied with a promise.**

**When ****Kagome and Haji ****walked home there was nothing but silence. As ****they**** reached the house****Kagome**** dashed to ****the door and turned to face ****Haji**

**"Now, I want you to go sit in the living ****room. I have something for ya." Kagome**** said with a smile hoping it would make him feel bett****er.**

**Kagome**** quickly dashed inside and told everyone the same and with in a few minutes everyone was sitting. ****Kagome**** gave everyone their gifts**** and told ****Haji**** to open his first.**

**"A cross. How did you know I liked them? I love it, ****Kagome****. Thank you very much." ****Haji**** said a****s he placed it around his neck.**

**"I had help from, ****Inuyasha****I'm**** really glade you l****ike it." ****Kagome**** said with a smile.**

**"Okay****Inuyasha,**** you next."**

**He quickly rushed thre****w the ****w****rapping and found the CD.**

**"How did you know?" He asked as he quickly put it in his CD player tha****t was ****laying**** on the side table.**

**"You ****can't**** fool me. I saw you looking at mine." ****Kagome**** said. **

**Sesshoumaru****, You next."****Kagome**** said when you saw that he ****couldn't**** wait. He ripped of ****the rapping with a quick swipe.**

**"Alright!**** I needed more. Thanks, ****Kagome****!" He said as he took out h****is sword and started to use it.**

**"No problem. Ok Yuki****, you can op****en it now." ****Kagome laughed at Sesshoumaru**

**He took his time unwrapping it but yet he ****didn't****. Then a smile came ****across**** his face when he saw the book.**

**"Wow, ****Kagome****. You have my deepest thanks. I love it. Cant wait to read it either." he ****said opening to the first page.**

**"Your welcome." ****Kagome**** said with a smile, happy to ****see everyone like their gifts. **

**Kagome****, why did you do this?" ****Inuyasha**** asked as he pulled out one of hi****s headphones to hear ****her**** reply.**

**"Well, you guys have done so much for me. I felt guilty and had to do something to repay all of you." ****Kagome**** said. After diner and dess****ert****Kagome**** went up stairs to bed. **

**"Today was so tiring. I ****can't**** wait for tomorrow." ****Kagome**** said as ****she**** started to change into ****her**** pajamas. **

**Kagome****, I-" ****Inuyasha**** said as he open the door to find ****her****only in ****her****underwear**** and bra.**

**"AHHHHHH!!!!" ****Kagome **** screamed**** as ****she**** grab****b****ed a blanket to cover up.**

**"OH****MY****GOD! ****I'm**** so sorry!" he said as he quickly shut the door. **

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
